1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to arrowheads, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved arrowhead provided with replaceable secondary arrowhead inserts mountable within an arrow shaft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of arrowheads of various configurations for assembly to shafts is well known in the prior art The prior art has heretofore utilized arrows of multiple and complex configuration to accommodate various arrow shafts. Various devices have further been utilized for positioning the blades in a similar relationship, but have typically been of complex and relatively costly manufacturing costs and arrangements. Further, the removal of such arrowheads from targets has frequentIy been difficult, wherein the instant invention attempts to overcome the prior in providing an improved, relatively removable arrowhead in association with an arrow shaft. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,319 to Christen incorporated herein by reference as a typical example of the prior art utilizing an arrow shaft provided with an insert threadedly receiving a collet in turn securing a plurality of arrowheads to the collet arranged at ninety degree angles relative to one another.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,468,038 to Saunders illustrates the use of plural pairs of arrow sub-assemblies securable together to provide an arrowhead arrangement securable to the shaft of an arrow.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,349,202 to Scott provides an arrowhead assembly wherein a plurality of arrowheads are securable together orthogonally relative to one another and received within a core threadedly mounted to the shaft of an arrow.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,391 to Anderson provides the use of an arrow with a rearwardly threaded shank securable to an arrow shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,459 to Doonan provides an arrowhead with a rearwardly mounted shaft threadedly mounted within an arrow body wherein a primary blade holds a secondary blade on a cylindrical shaft of the primary arrowhead and is provided with lock tabs to engage a rear surface of the shafts for securement of the arrowheads together.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved arrowhead assembly wherein the same addresses both the problems of effectiveness in construction and ease of use, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.